Racetrack Higgins
Personality Let's face it kids, Racetrack is the default favorite for those getting into the fandom- ah, ah, don't lie. You remember falling in love with the 'erster boi' when he appeared on stage and screen well before you learned the names of the background newsies. This fun loving gambler is sarcastic and cracks a good joke in both the film and musical, placing up a bet whenever he can. This Italian beanpole isn’t afraid of anything, antagonizing the Delancey brothers to no end, despite knowing that they would sure give him the soaking of a lifetime. As soon as anyone shows a trace of being better than the socially proclaimed scum they are, Race lashes out, so cosplayers, whatever you do, don't ''keep your wits about you, and ''don't think about anything at all. However that doesn't mean you can't be a decent talker! "Ain't we the hoi polloi?" Throughout fanfiction and art, Race never seems to lose his wisecracking attitude, doing the most ridiculous of things (like choosing to harbor a redhead in Fugitives). Role Ahhh what better a role is comedic relief am I right? no you're wrong Race is way more than that. He's there for his leader, working all hours of the day to stay alive. If it's not that, he's cheering up the newsies (or emptying their pockets) all with the absolute will of an amazing kid. Sure, he does have his moments, but all in all, Race plays an important role as Jack's second in command and offers emotional support to all the newsies in a brotherly way. Role in History Ed "Racetrack" Higgins is known as the Brooklyn Union leader in 1899. Who knows why Disney made that ultimate decision to turn him Manhattan, but man, Racetrack Higgins as a Brooklyn leader would've been fantastic. He often lived up to his name by casually slipping in horses names into his speeches and ultimately took over the strike when David Simmons and Louis Baletti where both accused of scabbing. Higgins was a charismatic speaker and leader, several papers mentioning his use of humor in his speeches to the striking newsboys. Brooklyn Life referred to him as "a born leader of boys, and he may yet be of men."His speech at the rally went off so well that the New York Times said that "If the newsboys present could have had a vote last night, 'Race Track Higgins' could have had any office in their gift." During the strike he was briefly arrested along with his fellow striker, Darby Caffrey, one of the few female newsgirls. They were rumored to have shared a kiss after one of his famous speeches, but no pictures were published annnndddd apparently no source either? So thanks rumors!! And finally, my personal favorite leaderly quote from Ed himself: “Mr. Devery says to me,” said he, “‘go away, you slob,’ and I says, ‘Mr. Devery, don’t call me a slob. I’m trying to make my living. I ain’t so high in office as you, but some day I may be higher.'” 1992 Looks y'all, if you really ain't familiar with the amazing '92sie Racetrack, then you're missing out. Follow to see the same picture of Racetrack every day! Apart from he iconic good looks, 1992 Race is found wearing a black newsie cap complete with a white undershirt, white but discolored overshirt and a plaid patterned vest highlighted with browns and beiges. His pants are simple: yet another plaid pattern with darker grays this time, long in length. Another defining accessory is a gold watch with a chain, tucked in the pocket of his vest, undoubtedly to time races or get around on a schedule. OBC Looks Dude, what is this plaid on plaid on plaid look? I mean it's working but bro. The original broadway Race wears the same looking plaid vest with browns and beiges as well as a white and brown plaid shirt and, get this, brown and GRAY long plaid pants. Weird. And his cap is once again, brown plaid, similar to his vest. Additionally to all that, Racetrack wears an undershirt that's, yes you guessed it, gray. While his boots are scuffed and worn, his socks still seem to be a lively blue and- oh boy what a surprise! Gray! Live! Looks Fanon Backstory Headcanons Relationships Most Notable Fics Category:Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:OBC Category:92'sies Category:Livesies